Perfect 2
by Michelle Kitty-chan
Summary: When Maka sings to Soul about a song that will tell him that she loves him,does Soul love her too? Read and find out on what does Soul feels for Maka,does he love her or not?


**Perfect 2**

**N/A: Okay guyz this is my first fanfic about soul eater….I'm really not good at making stories so..i hope u guyz will sort-a kinda like it! It's okay if you don't like it…it is my first time to write a fanfic about SoMa! And this story is dedicated to the song Perfect 2 by Auburn!Read well! Enjoy!**

There was a program in the school and I don't want to participate in it, but unfortunately Tsubaki and Liz dragged me here in school, I don't know why but I keep asking them why they dragged me all the way here in this school and the only thing they answer to me is " you need to see something " and I keep asking them what is it that I need to see and they only said to just wait and see. " Come on, give me a break…..can I go home now, I've been waiting here for half an our and my feet is killing from standing…..just tell me what is this that I should see and go home! " I shouted " NO! You can't go home yet Soul. Just wait and you'll see! " Liz said to me.

As the performer finishes his performance on stage the next performer was announced but didn't say her name only her talent to do on stage and I didn't see who it was because I was so tired of standing and sat down at the ground (but his sit is not in an Indian seat it's more like his but never touched the ground and his feet was the only support so that he doesn't fall down) and my eyes were closed.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain  
>And I can be your first mate<br>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
>You can be the hero<br>And I can be your sidekick  
>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<br>**_

And then I heard the voice of the contestant….as I listen to the song and voice of the performer, my eyes widened as I took a moment if I know someone who has that beautiful voice of an angel. At first I thought that it was Maka who owned that voice, but I just laughed at the thought, but I made sure that it wasn't Maka who was singing on the stage.

_**Don't know if I could ever be Without you**____**  
>'Cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
>Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)<br>You're the straw to my berry(berry)  
>You're the smoke to my high (high)<br>And you're the one I wanna marry (mary)  
><strong>_

But I was wrong, Maka is the one who is singing on the stage….I never thought that Maka would have such a beautiful voice...a voice of an angel. The one I love Maka was like a singing angel on stage…now I'm more in love with Maka now.

_**Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<strong>_

It took me a moment if this is what Liz and Tsubaki was talking about that I need to see. As Maka was singing I saw in her eyes she was looking at me and only me. I didn't see her glance at anyone else….I did saw her looking for someone when I was sitting on the ground earlier and when I stood up and she saw me….she only looked at me, and I only looked at her.

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<br>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as were together<strong>_

As I listen to the song Maka was singing, it gave me courage that after the song ends I will confess my feelings to her…..that I've been in love with her since then, I'm always afraid of confessing to her cause I'm afraid to be rejected by her. But now I'm not afraid anymore of telling her, I will put all my heart to say to her that I love her so much._****_

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<br>Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>**_

I smiled at her and she smiled at me too, now I can't wait for the song to finish cause I want to say it to Maka now….I want her to know how much I love her and embrace her in my arms at how happy I am now.

_**Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<strong>_

While I'm listening to her song….I heard from her song that she is saying that we are meant for each other…because of her song I know that she loves me too. She loves me, that's why she sang this song…..just for me.

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya (no, no)  
>I love the way that you smile<br>And maybe in just a while  
>I can see me walk down the aisle<strong>_

I did nothing but to stand and listen to the song of my beloved Maka. I can't think of anything else but her…she's all my life, I don't know what to do if she is gone…she's my world…she's everything to me. I would die just for her, and die because of her…and the reason of my death is that I saved her from harm. I will vow to protect her 'till my last breathe.

_****_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for u)<br>U take the both of us (of us)  
>And were the perfect two<br>Were the perfect two  
>Were the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)<strong>_

As the song ended, she jumped at where I was and smiled at me and I smiled at her too…"did you liked the song?" she asked, "I did, and I loved your voice." I said, and she giggled, "was that song meant for me?" I asked, then I saw her blush a bit "o-of course it's for you…t-that's why L-liz and Tsubaki convinced you to come here." She said a bit embarrassed and blushing. "didn't you notice, I-I was only looking at you remember….and not to everyone else…t-that was my sign of telling you t-t-that the song i-is for you."

After Maka said that I leaned over to her, and closed my eyes, and kissed her. And she kissed back and wrapped her arms on my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. While we were kissing Liz and Tsubaki were giggling, then we broke the kiss for some air…then we stared at each other and I said "I love you, Maka." "I love you too, Soul." She said hugging me and I hugged her back. After that we all went home now, the first one to go home was Tsubaki, she said she should go home before Black Star wreck their house because of hunger, then Liz went home now…..so that leaves me and Maka walking for home, when we were all alone now I hold Maka's hand and Maka came closer to me, and I said to her "Your singing was beautiful when you sang that song." She giggled and said to me "Thanks Soul, I hope you liked my song." She said "I don't like it Maka." Her face looks sad now "I loved it Maka." I continued. Then she smiled at me and hugged me tight, and I hugged her back.

**Hey minna~! This is far as I go on writing my new story! But don't worry I will make sure that I will have another chapter of this story, after I think of a good happenings in the next chapter I'm gonna do** **what it takes just to finish this story! I was encouraged to make a story because of my friend Cristine Joy Adove! She always asks me if there are more SoMa stories in the , so I thought I could make a story of SoMa too so she could read it! Hope everyone enjoyed my story!**


End file.
